Monster
by teenagewriter
Summary: This is just a short Naruto fanfic in which Naruto looks up to Jiriaya. The song included is Monsters by Skillet. I repeat, I DO NOT OWN MONSTER, SKILLET, OR NARUTO.


**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THIS SONG WHICH IS **_**MONSTER**_** BY Skillet. It is an awesome song and you should listen to it. Also, Iruka-bashing**

_The secret side of me, I never let you see_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am 6 years old. I live in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure. I have done nothing, yet the villagers hate me. They only sell me the rotten vegetables at outrageous prices. The only clothing I can afford is a hideously bright orange jumpsuit. I don't know what I did to deserve this. They beat me constantly, why do I deserve this? Where is my mom? My dad? All the other kids have parents…why don't I?

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_

_It comes awake and I can't control it_

_Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

Today is October 10th, my birthday, but I have never celebrated it. I am always running from villagers. They go so far as to destroy my apartment and beat me to a pulp. My cupboards get cleaned out, the little clothes and furniture I have ripped, books burned, doors and walls are busted, and I have to be admitted to the hospital if I want to live. Although, the nurses and doctors hate me too…they purposely set my bones wrong or "forget" to give me pain medication.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

Everyone hates me. I am an outcast. I was kicked out of the orphanage as soon as I could talk and walk. Every time I am in the hospital, the nurses don't help. Only the doctors ordered by the Hokage would even dare treat me. Why do people treat me as if I'm some sort of demon? People write things on my walls, but I wouldn't know what they said because nobody's ever cared enough to teach me how to read and write.

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

Today is hopefully my last day at the ninja academy. After several failed attempts, I hope I pass the test this time. Iruka-sensei isn't as bad as the other mean people, but he seems like he is forcing himself to care for me. Teuchi and Ayame are nice people. They sometimes give me free ramen, but other than that I am still alone in this world.

.

.

.

I failed the test again…some people seemed happy that I am not a genin.

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

I stole the scroll Mizuki told me to. People are out hunting me down to get it, but Mizuki says I can become a genin with it. I opened it and learned only one technique before someone found me, but it was just Mizuki. But then Iruka appeared. They seemed to be fighting about something. Iruka said that it was against the law to tell me something, but Mizuki was going to do it any way.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

…That's why everyone hates me? I contain the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox?! They lied to me! They told me that they didn't know why people hated me! They _lied_ to me! The people I trusted! No wonder everyone looks at me with disgust in their gaze…the beast inside me destroyed their family, friends, and homes.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

I ran. I ran as fast and as far as I could. I just wanted to be alone! Why couldn't they understand that! They never bothered with me before, so why now?! I just want to be with someone who actually cares.

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp_

_There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart_

_No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_

_Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

I met this man. He's much older than me and looks funny! He has long spikey white hair with some green robes and wooden sandals! He said his name is Jiraiya and he can make me strong! He's also taking me out of the village! I can't wait! I finally found someone who doesn't seem to hate me or lie to me!

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

I learned this super cool jutsu with my new sensei! He is awesome! He is really strong too! He says he is going to teach me how to summon giant talking toads! Sweet!

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I've gotta lose control, he something radical_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

As I return to Konoha with Jiraiya, most people still give me glares full of hate. They don't bother me too much now, since Jiraiya taught me how to ignore them. He also helped me start to control the Kyuubi! With its chakra, I will be unstoppable! I may contain a demon, but that doesn't make me one!

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_***_**A/N: ONCE AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR **_**MONSTER**_** BY Skillet.**


End file.
